Body Warped
by bloodsucking vampire girl
Summary: Adrian, Christian, Dimitri, Lissa and Rose all switch bodies. What chaos will happen when the five of them have to act like the person whose body they are in?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Hathaway opened her eyes sleepily, closing them immediately after she saw the bright light that surrounded the room. Yawning, she pulled the warm blanket tighter around her, shifting into a more comfortable position as she did so. For some reason something felt wrong, but Rose couldn't put her finger on what it was. Groaning slightly, she pushed herself into a sitting position.

She stretched her arms, trying to get rid of the stiffness she felt. Rose ran her hands through her hair, and opened her mouth in shock at what she felt.

Her hair had always been brown, so dark that it almost looked like black. And it had always been long. Rose had started to grow it after she and her best friend Lissa had run away from the academy. Having long hair had helped to hide to bite marks that had covered her neck. Now though, it seemed as if her hair had grown short over night. I only covered the top of her head, and didn't even go past her ears. Rose felt panic race through her body. Was this someone's idea of a joke? Rose loved her hair, and the thought of losing it, terrified her.

Rose bit her lip, and glanced down at her hands. She gulped when she saw the color of them. They were no longer tanned. They were now pale, like a moroi's skin.

_'What the hell?'_ she thought, pulling herself out of the bed. She felt her elbow brush against something warm. Frowning she turned over, only to see a lump on the side of the bed. Hesitantly, Rose leaned over, pulling the blankets of the lump. She jumped slightly when she saw what it was. Or rather, who it was.

"Lissa? What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" Rose demanded, cringing slightly when she heard herself speak. She was almost certain that it wasn't her voice. It belonged to a male, that was sure, and it was nothing like her real voice. Rose felt slightly scared. What in the world was happening?

Lissa groaned but didn't wake up. Rose muttered something under her breath, and nudged Lissa once again, harder this time. Lissa opened her eyes immediately, jumping slightly when she spotted Rose.

"Christian? What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes slightly. She looked irritated and annoyed, and suspicion clouded her eye. Rose jumped slightly at what Lissa had said.

"I'm not Christian!" she growled, glancing at Lissa in disbelief. Lissa cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. Rose sighed in irritation, turning her gaze away from Lissa. She let her eyes scan the room, and felt herself panic even more when she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom.

"I'm Rose" she whispered, though for some reason she wasn't so sure anymore.

"You look like Christian" Lissa pointed out. Rose sighed quietly.

"I know" she muttered. Rose tried to stay calm, but the panic was obvious on her face. Lissa leaned back against the bed. By the look on her face, it was obvious that she was thinking about something.

"What am I doing in your room anyway Christian?" Lissa demanded. Rose groaned slightly.

"Liss, I told you I was Rose!" she exclaimed, flinging her arms up in the air. She had just about given up convincing Lissa that she wasn't her boyfriend. The confusion on Lissa's face only grew.

"What did you call me?" she asked. Rose frowned, closing her eyes for a moment as she recalled her words.

"Lissa. I called you Lissa" Rose replied. Lissa's pretty face froze, a look of disbelief appearing on it.

"No" she murmured, pushing herself out of the bed. She walked over to the mirror, shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" questioned Rose, following her best friend over to the mirror. She gasped slightly when she saw the face that was looking back at her in the mirror. It wasn't her face. It was Christians.

"What the hell?!" she screeched. It sounded odd hearing Christians voice ringing in her ears. She didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was right in front of her. Somehow she had turned into Christian.

"Oh god" muttered Lissa. Her face was mask of horror. Her fingers brushed against her pale skin, and Rose could hear her mutter a few swear words under her breath.

"W-what?" Rose stammered. Lissa shook her head lightly, and made her way over to the bed. She lay back against it and closed her eyes.

"This can't be happening" Lissa whispered. Her voice shook with terror. Rose walked over and lay her hand on Lissa's shoulder.

"I know Liss. It's scary but the truth is, I'm not Christian" she said gently. Lissa looked up at her. There was an expression on her face, that Rose didn't seem to understand.

"No Rose. You don't understand. I'm not Lissa" Lissa muttered darkly. Rose jumped back slightly. She hadn't been expecting that, and simply stared at her best friend in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" she stammered. Lissa sighed in irritation and ran her hands through her long blonde hair. She cringed back slightly when she touched her hair, like Rose had done when she had first touched Christians.

"I'm Adrian" Lissa replied. Rose stared at Lissa –Adrian in shock.

"ADRIAN?" she shrieked. Adrian nodded his head glumly.

"Yes. I'm Adrian. What are we going to do Rose?" he asked.

"We…we have to find Lissa and Christian" Rose muttered, making her way towards the door. Adrian grabbed her shoulder before she could leave.

"At least change out of those pajama's" he said, shaking his head at Roses foolishness. Rose blushed slightly, realizing that she had just been about to walk in the corridors in her pajama's.

"Ok" she said, making her way towards the bathroom. She stopped, and felt her blush grow darker as she realized what she had to do.

"No way!" she hissed, chucking a pillow at Adrian's face. Adrian looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I'm not going to take my clothes of in Christian's body" Rose snapped. Adrian chuckled slightly.

"Come on Rose. You have to do it sooner or later" Adrian stated. Rose turned away from him, cursing the fact that Christian's skin was so pale. No doubt, Adrian had been able to see that her cheeks were bright red.

"No I don't" she grumbled. She walked over to the wardrobe that was at the corner of the room, and opened the door. She didn't even bother to see which clothes she had chosen, simply picking the first things that she could see. Rose headed towards the bathroom, trying to ignore the fact that Adrian was howling with laughter behind her.

As soon as Rose had shut the bathroom door, she let the clothes she was holding fall to the floor. Rose walked over to the sink, and hesitated when she picked up Christian's toothbrush. Sure it was his teeth she was brushing, but it still seemed gross to her. Rose dropped the toothbrush after a moment, and decided to wash her face instead. She felt uncomfortable in the body she was in, and desperately wanted to get out of it.

After Rose had finished washing her face, she walked over to where she had dropped the clump of clothes. Rose stood there for a moment, unsure of how to take her current clothes off without seeing anything. After a few more minutes, she closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip as she did so. She was pretty sure that this was the dumbest way to do this, but she couldn't think of anything else. Rose pulled of Christian's pajama top, letting it fall to the floor. Rose made a grab for the t-shirt that she had brought with her and pulled it over her head. Groaning, she realized that she had taken the jeans instead. Rose felt irritated, as she reached back down for the shirt. This time she took the right thing, and slipped it onto hr body.

Rose hesitated slightly when it was time to put the jeans on. She slipped of the pajama bottoms nervously, grabbing the jeans almost immediately. Rose tried to put them on, deciding that it was harder than it looked. Her arm banged on the wall, and rose winced slightly.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" she muttered. Rose managed to get the jeans on after about ten minutes. She opened her eyes, relieved to see that she was now fully dressed. Rose opened the door, and walked back into the bedroom. She spotted Adrian sprawled across Christians bed, looking impatient.

"Finally" he muttered in Lissa's voice, gesturing towards the door.

"It took a while, that's all" Rose defended herself. Adrian laughed lightly, despite the situation they were in.

"Lady's first" he joked. Rose rolled her eyes at his lame joke.

"Actually, for now you're the lady" Rose pointed out. Rose pushed past Adrian, making her way out the door. She figured out that the less time she spent in Christian's body, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

"If I was Christian, then where would I be?" Rose mused, running her hands through her new short black hair. She frowned slightly as she did so. She missed her old hair like crazy.

"Technically you are Christian" Adrian pointed out, trying to lighten up the mood. Rose simply glared at him, unable to find anything funny about the situation that they were in. being stuck in her best friends, boyfriends body was pure torture. Rose wouldn't have wanted to be stuck in any boy's body, though being stuck in Christians made things a thousand times worse.

"I hate this. I want my own body" she whispered. Adrian put his arm comfortingly around her shoulder. Rose cringed away, giving Adrian a dark look. Adrian put on a innocent face, that looked good upon Lissa's angelic face.

"What?" he questioned.

"Just because we look like Lissa and Christian doesn't mean that we have to act like Lissa and Christian" Rose snapped, moving faster to get away from him. A few people cast glances at them, though Rose ignored them. She had bigger things to worry about right now.

"Well where's the fun in that?" she heard Adrian mutter. Rose fought the urge to punch him in the face. She doubted it would be very good if people thought that Christian broke Lissa's jaw.

"Let's just find them, and get our own damn bodies back" Rose growled, pausing when she spotted Dimitri. He was rushing towards them, a frantic look plastered across his face. His eyes were wide and filled with terror, his mouth opened as if he wanted to speak but couldn't. Rose felt confused. She had never seen Dimitri look this way. Usually the guardian would simply hide his fears. What could be so horrific that it had even scared Dimitri enough for him to show his emotions?

"Dim –Guardian Belikov?" Rose questioned, feeling awkward as she heard Christian's voice. She still hadn't gotten used to that.

"No!" Dimitri shrieked. People glanced in their direction with looks of confusion on their faces. Dimitri's outburst had shocked them just as much as it had shocked Rose.

"Uh…what's wrong?" Rose questioned, trying hard to act like Christian. Really she wanted to wrap her arms around Dimitri, and comfort him. She didn't think that it would end that well if she did that now.

"Christian this can't be happening!" sobbed Dimitri. Yes he sobbed. Real tears were pouring down his face.

"God, I never thought I'd see the day when Belikov cried" muttered Adrian. At the sound of his voice, Dimitri's head snapped up. His eyes widened in shock when he spotted Adrian standing in Lissa's body, and a cry escaped from his mouth.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. Both Rose and Adrian took a step backwards.

"W-what?" Adrian questioned. Dimitri cringed away at the sound of Adrian's –Lissa's voice. Rose and Adrian shared looks of confusion.

"Who are you?" Dimitri demanded. "Why the hell are you in my body?" Adrian's mouth dropped open so much that it could have hit the floor. Rose managed to squeak out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Lissa?" she demanded. Dimitri nodded hi head numbly. Neither Rose nor Adrian said anything. Both of them just stood still, staring at Lissa in shock. They couldn't believe it. How many of them had switched bodies?

"We have to find Christian and Dimitri" Lissa said finally, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yup. And anyone else who was involved in this" Adrian said. Rose shook her head.

"I don't think anyone else is in this" Rose said, though her voice sounded unsure. Adrian and Lissa both shrugged their shoulders. Right now they couldn't be sure about anything.

"Let's just go" muttered Lissa. Before any of them could move, or speak for that matter, they spotted a familiar face rushing over towards them. Well two familiar faces. Rose and Adrian could hardly believe their eyes. Because through the crowd of the people in the hallway, they were staring at their own faces.

"What the hell?!" Rose shrieked. Adrian's eyes widened in disbelief, though he didn't speak. He kept his shock to himself, so it was obvious from his facial expression.

"There you guys are!" cried the Rose look-alike, skidding to a halt when she or he got nearer. The Adrian look-alike followed close behind him. Both looked shocked, though the Adrian look-alike made an effort to stay calm. Because of this, Rose was sure who they were.

"Christian and Dimitri?" she guessed. Christian who was in Roses body raised his eyes in disbelief.

"How did you know?" he questioned. Rose grinned despite all the drama surrounding her.

"Dimitri's always calm in bad situations. Because of the expression on Adrian's face, I had a feeling that it was him" she replied. Everyone in the group looked impressed. Dimitri simply glanced at her in surprise.

"Rose?" he questioned. Roses smile grew larger.

"How did you know?" she giggled. She felt slightly better now that Dimitri was here. She always felt good when he was around.

"I'd know my best student no matter where she was. Or who she was for that matter" he replied. Rose tried to hide her blush, knowing what his words really meant. He meant that he would know the girl he loved anywhere. Rose spotted Adrian rolling his eyes, though ignored him.

"Right so let's get this straight. I'm Rose, Lissa's Dimitri, Adrian's Lissa, Rose is me and Dimitri's Adrian?" Christian questioned. Everyone in the group nodded. Christian ran his hands through his hair in irritation. Like Rose had done when she had touched his hair, Christian cringed away when he touched hers.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lissa. She sounded scared. Everyone could see why. Lissa had gone from being the last Dragomir princess on earth, to being a Russian Guardian with a badass reputation. It was obvious that Lissa wasn't happy with the change. She hated to even punch someone. Being a strigoi-killer wasn't the top job in her mind.

"We act like the people until we find out a way to change back" Dimitri said in a calm voice. Everyone turned to him in disbelief.

"How the hell can you stay so calm in a situation like this?" Adrian demanded.

"He's Dimitri, that's how" Rose joked. No one bothered to laugh. Everyone was too anxious over the problem they were currently in.

"So like I was saying we pretend to be the person whose body we are in. Act like them!" Dimitri said. Everyone nodded their heads nervously. None of them really wanted to do what Dimitri was telling them to do. They weren't sure they could.

"So that means that Christian and Adrian have to pretend to be best friends" Lissa pointed out. Christian and Adrian both groaned. Neither of them were big fans of each other.

"And Rose and Adrian have to pretend to be together" Christian added, smirking when he saw the look that spread rapidly across Roses face. Adrian cheered up immediately, slinging his arm around Roses shoulder.

"That I can do" he said with a large grin. Rose cringed away slightly. No one noticed the glare that Dimitri was giving Adrian. Lissa rolled her eyes, amusement showing on her face,

"Act like a girl Adrian, not a guy!" Lissa laughed.

"And Rose act like a guy not a girl!" Christian piped in. Dimitri chuckled slightly, causing Adrian and Rose to glare at him. Dimitri ignored them and turned to Lissa.

"You need to act like a teacher" Dimitri told her. Lissa gulped, looking slightly panicked. She nodded anyway, though didn't look to confident.

"Christian I have training sessions with Dimitri every afternoon. In other words you have training sessions with Lissa" Rose said. Christian smiled slightly at this. It was obvious that he was glad that he could spend time with Lissa despite the fact that he was in Roses body, and she was in Dimitri's.

"What do I do?" questioned Dimitri. He turned to Adrian as he said this, and Adrian simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Hang around the academy. Sleep. Drink alcohol. Smoke. Hang out with these guys" he replied. Dimitri frowned at the mention of drinking and smoking.

"I have to become an alcoholic and a smoking addict?" Dimitri asked. He didn't sound to happy. Adrian nodded his head firmly.

"Yes" he replied. Dimitri groaned.

"Wonderful" he grumbled. Lissa interrupted before he could speak again.

"We al got to get going! We are going to be late for class otherwise!" she said. Everyone nodded, and started to head of in different directions.

"I've got history class with Lissa first. In room twenty two" Christian told Rose. Rose nodded nervously.

"Okay" she muttered. "And I have training sessions in the gym." Christian paled at the mention of training, though nodded his head firmly. Dimitri turned to Lissa.

"I have a meeting with the other guardians in one hour's time" he told her. Lissa nodded her head weakly.

"I'll be there on time" she said. Dimitri gave her a quick smile.

"I'll just go sleep or something" he said in a dull voice. Everyone laughed at his tone, before starting to head of in different directions.

"Remember to act like the person whose body you are in!" Dimitri called after them. Everyone nodded, trying to keep that in mind. All of them felt unsure about what they were going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose! Wait up!" Christian continued walking, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be acting like Rose. When he did remember, he spun around, slamming headfirst into Eddie.

"Dammit, watch there your going!" he growled, pushing himself up. Eddie gave him a funny look.

"What's up Rose?" he questioned. Christian realized that he wasn't acting very Rose-like. Eddie was Roses friend, and sure as hell Rose would never snap at him like that for simply bumping into her. Christian scolded himself silently in his head, before forcing a smile to slip upon his face.

"Nothing much. Eddie you really are a klutz" he joked. Eddie smiled and Christian congratulated himself. Maybe he wasn't to bad at the whole acting-like-Rose thing after all.

"Everybody, sit down!" someone called. It was obviously a female voice, and the sound echoed throughout the room. Christian turned his gaze to where the voice had come from, and saw Alberta standing at the front of the crowded room. Christian gulped, remembering what this class was for. Christian couldn't fight. Being a moroi, he had been protected all his life by dhampirs. Christian was good at fighting with magic, but no moroi were good at physical fighting. He was almost certain that he was going to muck up. And because of that he would ruin Roses reputation.

"Let's go" Eddie said in a cheerful voice. Christian nodded his head numbly, and followed Eddie to the front of the room. His movements were slow with the nervousness that he was feeling. A few people waved in his direction, and Christian forced himself to wave back. 'Act like Rose' he kept telling himself.

Christian sat down on the floor, keeping his eyes on the ground. He felt as if the whole room was staring at him, even though no one was. He could feel his cheeks growing hot for no reason whatsoever.

"Is something wrong, Rose?" Eddie asked, breaking Christian's concentration. Christian jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Uh yeah" he replied in a weak voice. A thousand thoughts were flying through is mind, and he could hardly concentrate. He noticed that Alberta was telling everyone to be quiet. Christian took a deep breath, forcing all of the bad thoughts out of his head. For now, surviving the day was challenging enough, without other problems to make things harder.

"Alright, well get into your training partners, and do the regular warm up exercises" Alberta called out. Christian froze. He had no idea what the warm up exercises were. Heck, he didn't even know who his partner was. Leaning over towards Eddie, he thought of something to say that wouldn't make him seem like an idiot.

"Uh who's my partner again? I've kinda forgotten" he whispered. It was the best excuse that he could come up with, and he knew that it wasn't very good. From Eddies expression, he knew that it must have been worse that he had thought.

"You don't remember? We've had the same partners all year!" Eddie exclaimed. Christian gulped, and looked at the ground.

"Uh…I've had a lot going on lately…and I…uh…forgot" he choked out. Eddie raised his eyebrow for a moment before responding.

"You're with Ryan" he replied. His voice still sounded a little shocked, and maybe even a tiny bit worried. Christian scanned his brain, trying to remember who Ryan was. His mind was absolutely blank.

"Who's Ryan again?" Christian questioned. Eddies face grew even more disbelieving.

"You're joking right?" he questioned. Christian shrugged his shoulders, before looking away.

"Uh…yeah I'm joking" he replied. Eddie frowned, before standing up.

"Well I got to go or Alberta will get annoyed. You know how she gets when we delay our work" he said.

"Yup, I know" Christian lied. He watched as Eddie left, before starting to panic. He scanned the room, wondering who Ryan was. He sat still on the floor, not moving from his position. After a few more moments he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ms. Hathaway?" said a voice from behind him. Christian spun around to see Alberta staring down at him with a stern look on her face.

"Um sorry" he muttered, before standing up. Alberta threw him a concerned look.

"Are you alright Rose? You seem a little off this morning" she said.

"Um yeah I'm fine" Christian mumbled, not sounding very convincing. Alberta nodded and walked of. Christian pushed himself up, and let his eyes scan the room. He noticed that everyone was now with their partners except for one boy. Hoping that the boy was Ryan, Christian made his way over to where he was standing.

"Finally" snapped the boy. Oh yeah, he was definitely Ryan. The boy shot a glare in Christian's direction, before gesturing for him to come forward.

"Let's go through the warm up exercises" Ryan said. Christian stared blankly at him for a moment. Ryan sighed in irritation.

"The warm up exercises" he repeated again. Christian gulped and nodded.

"Erm how does it start of again?" Christian questioned. Ryan stared at him in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me! We've been doing the same exercise every training session we've had since we started at St. Vladimir's. How could you possibly forget?" he demanded. Christian shrugged his shoulders glumly. Ryan took a deep, irritated breath.

"Ok, well you start of by throwing a few punches at me, and I block them" he replied. By the look on his face, it was obvious that he was thinking that Rose was a complete idiot.

"Uh…okay" Christian muttered, swinging with all his might. Christian was almost certain that he was going to get Ryan, though at the last minute Ryan stopped the attack, grabbing Christian's fist and slamming it down. Christian winced slightly as he flexed his hand in pain. Only then did he realise how crap he really was at fighting.

"Damn Rose, you usually always beat me at this" muttered Ryan. His tone held shock and disbelief. Christian simply nodded his head, as he tried to attack Ryan again. Ryan blocked him once again, his movements so strong that it sent him flying back.

"Ouch!" he cried, wincing at the pain that ran through his body. Ryan frowned.

"Rose what is wrong with you today?" he questioned.

"Nothing" Christian snapped through gritted teeth. He tried the attack a few more times, and failed every time.

"I'll try the punches, you do the blocking" Ryan offered after a while. Nodding his head, Christian forced himself to stand up. His body ached in protest. All he wanted to do was to go back to being a moroi. All his life Christian had wanted to fight. Now he knew that it wasn't all it looked cracked up to be.

Ryan swung his fists forward at an alarming speed. Christian already knew from the beginning that he wouldn't be able to block him. Ryan's fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying backward. Christian rubbed the side of his face. he wasn't sure if this day could get any worse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're saying moroi should actually learn battle magic?" Stan questioned. Celeste, the woman who had suggested the idea nodded her head firmly.

"Yes. You know what happened in Spokane don't you? If it wasn't for that boy and his magic, we would have lost a group of students. I think that moroi should be trained to protect themselves" she said. Lissa leaned against her chair in boredom. Since she had entered the staff meeting, nothing interesting had happened. She had tried to act like Dimitri the whole time, and she had tried to stay calm and alert. This was getting hard, especially since Lissa just wanted to turn back into herself, and go back to being a teenager. Dimitri was just so serious all the time. She was having a hard time acting like him.

"What do you think Dimitri?" Stan asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Um I agree with Celeste. Moroi should learn to fight" she said. Lissa was glad that her opinion was being used for this argument. If she was still Lissa Dragomir, then she wouldn't have been asked the question. Lissa did want moroi to have a chance to fight, and she knew that Dimitri's opinion would be important in all this. It was one of the only good things about being stuck in this body.

"Hmm" Stan muttered. He obviously didn't agree. Stan was one of those dhampir who thought that moroi had to depend on them the whole time.

"We should at least consider it" Lissa pointed out in a hopeful voice.

"Yes" Celeste piped in. "Moroi magic has been used in marvellous ways. You know that. We all do. So why are we still denying it?"

"You've probably heard what Christian Ozera did in Spokane. If it wasn't for him the other students would have still been stuck in that house. They might have even been dead by the time we got there to save them. Magic saved them all" Lissa said, wanting to congratulate her boyfriend as well. He had played a big roll in the Spokane incident, though still no one seemed to care.

"I guess your right. But we cannot decide this straight away" Stan muttered. Celeste shot Lissa a triumphant smile, which Lissa returned. It was odd to be getting along with a teacher so well, as if they were classmates or something.

"So is this meeting over then?" Emil, another guardian who had been in the room, asked.

"Yes" Stan replied. Everyone began to leave the room. Lissa was squashed up in the crowd of teachers, and struggled to make it out the door.

"What do I do now?" she muttered to herself. She had no idea where Dimitri's room was. Though she had woken up in it, she had been in such a panic in the morning that she hadn't really been paying attention to where she was going. Because of that, she hadn't kept track of where the room was.

Lissa was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Celeste tap her shoulder.

"Hi Dimitri" she said.

"Uh hi Celeste" Lissa said in a meek voice. She coughed, trying to sound like Dimitri. She was letting her own personality get the better of her.

"We're all going to go do some training outside. Wanna come?" Celeste questioned. Lissa paled. She had no idea how to fight. She was certain that she would fail if she tried to fight. Lissa desperately scanned her brain for a good excuse to get her out of it. She didn't want to sound rude, but the guardians would defiantly notice that something was wrong if she went outside and couldn't fight at all. If one thing, Dimitri had a pretty badass reputation. She couldn't just go out and much it all up.

"Uh I can't. I promised my mother that I would call her today. I haven't been contacting her in a while. I have to do it today or she'll think I've forgotten her" Lissa lied smoothly. She added on a humorous tone at the end, making Celeste smile slightly.

"Yeah I know how you feel. Family comes first, right?" she said.

"Exactly" Lissa replied, trying not to sound relieved. Celeste waved to her before walking of.

"See you Dimitri" she called.

"Bye" Lissa called after her, breathing in relief when she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Just in case you guys are confused, here are the characters and whose bodies they get trapped in:**

**Rose: Christian**

**Christian: Rose**

**Adrian: Lissa**

**Dimitri: Adrian**

**Lissa: Dimitri**

The morning had passed quickly for Rose. The first few periods had been all too easy. Christian and Lissa had, had many of their classes together, so Rose had to stick with Adrian a lot, much to her disappointment. The real problem came after that. The next period Christian had was his fire training class. All the moroi students were separated into classes for whatever element they specialized in to train them to use to the magic. Rose had no idea how to use fire magic. She had a terrible feeling that she was going to muck up badly in this next class.

"Bye _Christian_" Adrian called as they separated to go to their different classes. The way that he had emphasized Christians name, actually made Rose want to laugh.

"Bye _Lissa_" she called back, earning a few stares form passersby. Adrian chuckled and disappeared down the hallway. Rose took a deep, unsteady breath and made her way towards her next class. Nervousness flooded through her as she got closer and closer to the classroom. She tried to remember anything she knew about magic. Really there was nothing.

When Rose finally reached the classroom, her heart was hammering so hard in her chest she thought that it would pop out. No one seemed to think that anything was wrong. No one even bothered to look up or greet her as she walked inside the room. Rose reminded herself that she was in Christian Ozera's body. Christian didn't have many friends, so she had to act that way. In the last few classes, maybe she had been a bit too social.

"Hello Christian" the teacher called to her. Rose gave her a small, nervous smile, praying that the teacher wouldn't notice that something wasn't right. The teacher simply went straight back to doing what she had been before. She was writing something down on a piece of paper, seeming too intrigued about whatever that was to bother paying anymore attention to Rose.

Rose walked over to an empty seat and sat down. 'Act anti-social like Christian would have' she reminded herself. Rose slouched back in her chair, running her hands through Christian's messy black hair. It fell in her eyes a lot, and irritated her. Why couldn't Christian have got the fringe cut?

The other students arrived soon after she had, and soon the room was packed. Rose tried desperately to blend in, scolding herself as she did. She looked just like Christian and sounded just like Christian. She doubted that anyone would think that she wasn't Christian. Though Rose was still nervous either way.

"Alright class, today we will start by showing the class your skill on the new spell we were learning" the teacher announced. Rose managed to get a good look at the teacher. She looked young, barley past her twenties, with dark gold hair that fell past her shoulders, grey eyes and pale, lightly clammy skin. Rose didn't think that she had ever seen this teacher before. She must have been new.

"Mr. Ozera, could you please start?" the teacher questioned. Rose froze, scanning the room to see if there were any other Ozera's in the room. To her dismay, there weren't. The teacher was talking to her after all.

"Um sure" Rose stuttered. The teacher gestured for her to come to the front of the room. Rose walked, unsteadily to where the teacher was pointing.

"Alright then, show us what you've got" the teacher said. Rose just stood there like an idiot. She could feel her cheeks heating up, as the students stared at her blankly.

"Anytime now" Ralf, who was also in the class, called out. Rose gulped, and looked at the teacher.

"Erm…I uh…left something in my room. Could I go and get it?" she asked. The teacher gave her a worried look.

"Can't you do this first?" she questioned. Rose shook her head desperately.

"I um really need it" she stuttered. The teacher sighed, sounding slightly irritated, though nodded her head after a few moments.

"Fine. Be quick though" she muttered. Rose nodded her head quickly, before scurrying out of the classroom. She felt relief flooding through her when she had gotten outside. She didn't know how long she would be able to stay out of the classroom for, though she knew that she would stretch in for as long as possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri slouched on one of the chairs in the cafeteria, his face full of boredom. He didn't know how Adrian did it everyday. After at least an hour of sleeping and walking around the academy he was ready to die of boredom. Dimitri hadn't gone anywhere near the alcohol or cigarettes that Adrian kept stacked in his bedroom.

"Mr. Ivashkov, what have I told you about wondering around in the hallways while the classes are going on?" demanded someone from behind him. Dimitri spun around to see Stan glaring at him. It felt odd to Dimitri. Stan could be rude at times, though he made an effort to hide that from his fellow guardians. It was obvious that Stan hated Adrian.

"Uh right um sorry" Dimitri muttered, turning around. He began to walk away, though Stan grabbed his shoulder before he could.

"I'm warning you Mr. Ivashkov, if I catch you wandering the hallways again at this time, I'll have a word with Headmistress Kirova. Remember you are a guest here at St. Vladimir's, and we can easily throw you out" Stan growled. Dimitri stared awkwardly at the ground for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Of course" he replied. Dimitri didn't wait for Stan to speak again. He hurried out of the room, not casting even one glance at the guardian on his way out.

"God I didn't know Stan was that bad. No wander Rose is always complaining about him" Dimitri muttered. He leaned against the wall, trying to shake the image of Stan out of his mind. The guardian had been absolutely furious back in there. Dimitri couldn't see what he had done wrong.

Dimitri made his way towards Adrian's room. He began to think about how much of a torture this was. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't see the person walking in front of him until it was too late.

"What the hell?" the person spluttered. Dimitri looked down to see that it was Christian. Then he remembered the situation they were all in, and remembered that it was actually Rose.

"Roza!" he breathed in relief. He reached forward and helped her up. A smile spread across Roses face when her hand met Dimitri's.

"Omigosh, just the person I needed" she breathed. Rose remembered what had happened in her class, and shuddered lightly. She needed some advice, and Dimitri was just the person to give it to her.

"Really? Why?" Dimitri questioned. Rose sighed, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Dimitri quickly pushed her away.

"If people see us, it won't look to good. I mean honestly, Adrian and Christian acting like their in love?" Dimitri said, noticing the hurt look that had spread across Roses face. Rose nodded her head, breathing in relief as she did so. She knew that Dimitri wanted her as much as she wanted him. Why did she always worry that he didn't?

"Dimitri, Christian has his fire training class now, and I have no idea what to do!" she cried. She was tempted to bury her head into his chest, though remembered what Dimitri had said before, and decided against that idea. The fact that Dimitri looked like Adrian Ivashkov, helped her fight against the temptation a bit.

"That is a problem" Dimitri admitted. Rose nodded her head glumly.

"What am I going to do? I managed to get out of class for a bit, but when I get back the teacher expects me to show her some of the fire magic they were learning in the class. I don't know what to do!" she mumbled, despair marring her tone. Dimitri gave her a sympathetic look.

"We'll think of something" he said in a gentle voice. Rose simply nodded her head in a swift, nervous movement.

"Maybe we should go talk to Christian" Rose mumbled. Dimitri raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well if anyone's going to know about fire magic, it'll be Christian. I mean it _is_ his class. If we talk to him, maybe he could help me" Rose replied. Dimitri nodded his head, though a small frown slipped onto his face.

"I doubt that the teacher will be very happy if his or her class is interrupted. Especially if Adrian Ivashkov was the cause" he said in a low voice.

"Well there isn't anything else we can do!" Rose cried, flinging her arms in the air. Dimitri sighed and nodded your head.

"I guess your right" he murmured. "Is your training class in the gym?" Rose nodded her head, and Dimitri gestured for her to follow him.

"Lets get going then" he said, walking towards the direction of their destination when Rose had caught up with him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going to fight back or not Rose?" someone yelled from inside the room. Rose and Dimitri exchanged a quick glance with each other. It was obvious that Christian was doing no better than they were.

The two of them craned their necks to peer through the window of the gym. Inside, Christian was trying to defend himself against Ryan, though wasn't doing a very good job.

"He is going to ruin my reputation" Rose hissed. Dimitri put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Rose didn't shake it of –having Dimitri there made her much calmer. Rose winced slightly as she saw Christian do a failed attempt of a punch.

"Damn he sucks" muttered Dimitri. Rose peered over Dimitri's shoulder and noticed that a series of bruises marred the side of Christians –her face.

"Crap" she groaned, shaking her head in irritation. At the far end of the room, Dimitri and Rose spotted Alberta staring at Christian in bewilderment. She could hardly believe that _the_ Rose Hathaway, who was the only novice in the school to have killed not just one, but two strigoi, couldn't even defend herself in training class.

"Maybe we should go bust him out?" Dimitri suggested. A daring smile lit up upon his face, and Rose wished that he was in his own body. Seeing Dimitri with that type of smile would surely have melted her heart.

"Good idea" Rose replied. Dimitri gestured towards the door, and Rose walked over to him.

"I am going to make that weasel pay" she growled. Dimitri chuckled, and gave Rose a charming smile. Once again Rose found herself wishing that Dimitri in his own body. She couldn't wait to get hers back.

"Now, now Rose" Dimitri chastened. Rose snickered, and ran a hand quickly through his hair.

"You seem odd in this body" she murmured. Dimitri rolled his eyes lightly.

"Trust me, getting touched by Christian is no pleasure to me. The only thing that makes me stay is the fact that _you_ are in his body Roza" Dimitri replied. Rose felt her cheeks grow hot, and a feeling of pleasure bubbled within her. She gave Dimitri a flirty smile, which he returned.

"We better bust Christian out soon, before you can't even show your face around St. Vladimir's" Dimitri said suddenly, interrupting the moment. Rose nodded, and walked over to the door.

"So do we knock or what?" Rose questioned. Smirking, Dimitri shook his head lightly. He walked towards the door, and slammed his foot into it. To Roses surprise, Dimitri didn't even flinch as his foot connected with the hard wooden door.

'_Russian God' _she thought in amusement, watching as Dimitri repeated his movement two more times. After a few moments, the door slammed open. A very angry Alberta stood on the other side, her face a mask of fury.

"MR. IVASHKOV! MR. OZERA!" she roared. Everyone in the class was staring at Rose and Dimitri. Christian stood as still as a stone, as he watched the two dhampirs. To everyone in the room it looked like Adrian had kicked down the door, and Christian had helped him. He knew better though.

"Mr. Ivashkov, how dare you disturb my class? You have promised that you will keep quiet during class times. It is obvious that you cannot keep to your word" Alberta hissed, her eyes narrowing as she watched Dimitri.

"Sorry" Dimitri said in an innocent voice. Rose burst into a fit of giggles, unable to hide her laughter. Alberta turned to her with a fiery look on her face.

"And you Mr. Ozera" she hissed, jabbing her finger in Roses direction. Rose gulped and stopped laughing immediately. "What are you doing out of class. You aren't supposed to be here, and you definitely aren't supposed to be skipping class just to talk to your _friends_" Alberta's look darkened, and she emphasized the last word. Alberta knew that Christian and Adrian weren't each others biggest fans, and it confused her that Christian would take time of class just to speak to him.

"Yup Alberta sure thing" Rose said in a sarcastic voice. Christian felt frozen as he watched Alberta's face turn a deep purple color.

"That is not how you speak to me" she growled. Everyone in the class was utterly silent. Eddie came to stand beside Christian, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Jesus, their in for it now" he muttered. Christian nodded his head in a stiff movement, and then ran over to Dimitri and Rose.

"You assholes! What are you trying to do? Ruin my reputation?!" Christian bellowed, when he was standing next to Dimitri and Rose. He felt utter confusion washing over him. He understood why Rose would have done something like this, but _Dimitri?_ Christian had never thought the guardian would do something like this. He was always so serious.

"Your reputation was already ruined, Christian" Rose pointed out, forgetting that she was supposed to pretend to be Christian. Christian seemed to have forgotten to.

"Shut the hell up Rose. You don't see _me_ trying to make _you_ look like an idiot" he growled. Everyone in the class watched the pair in disbelief. No one knew what was going on.

"Your making me look like a complete moron incase you didn't know! I can fight way better than you, Christian. How many bruises did you get anyway?" Rose demanded.

"Not that many" Christian defended himself.

"Guys" hissed Dimitri, nudging his two students lightly. They both ignored him, too lost in their argument.

"Why the hell did you come here anyway Rose?" Christian demanded.

"Cause I need your help!" Rose admitted, remembering why she had come to find Christian in the first place. Before he could respond, Alberta interrupted them.

"Are you two feeling alright?" she questioned in a concerned tone. Both Rose and Christian froze as they recalled their conversation. Everyone was staring at them like they were idiots. Dimitri groaned, and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Idiots" he grumbled, loud enough for Alberta to hear.

"Mr. Ivashkov that will be enough" she warned. Then she turned her gaze back onto her two students.

"Rose, you were calling Christian Rose and Christian you were calling Rose Christian" Alberta said. Rose and Christian both looked at her sheepishly.

"Erm yeah" Rose mumbled, running her hands through her hair.

"Whoopsy" Christian joked. Dimitri turned to glare at the two of them. Alberta sighed.

"Would the two of you like to go to the nurses office?" she questioned.

"No thanks" Christian said, though Rose cut him of.

"Sure, I think that's a good idea" she replied. Christian glanced at her in confusion, though Rose pulled him out the door before he could say anything else. Dimitri followed.

"You idiots!" growled Dimitri when they were out of ears shot. Rose sighed in irritation, while Christian simply bit his lip and stared at the ground.

"Why the hell did you need my help?" he questioned, remembering what Rose had told him.

"Cause you have your fire training classes now, and I have no idea what to do!" Rose cried. Christian sighed in annoyance.

"You didn't try to do a spell or anything did you?" he questioned, feeling a pang of panic running through him. He hoped that Rose hadn't made him look like an idiot in his favorite class.

"Nope. I told the teacher I had to get something from my room, and left" Rose replied. Christian nodded for a moment, before letting his gaze fall back on Rose.

"Uh Rose, how long ago did you leave the class?" he questioned. Rose gulped, realizing that she had been gone for a long time. The teacher had told her to hurry up.

"Crap!" she groaned, slapping her head with the palm of her hand. Christian swore under his breath, while Dimitri just stood there, shaking his head.

"You two have got to improve on this" he grumbled. Rose and Christian both sent a glare in his direction.

"Will you please help me?" Rose begged.

"Sure, whatever" Christian replied. "Do you have a pen anywhere?" he questioned.

"Um yeah, but why?" Dimitri questioned, as he handed a blue ballpoint to Christian. The young moroi shrugged his shoulders, and took the pen.

"I want to write down some notes for Rose" he replied. Christian grabbed Roses hand, and began to scribble down some notes onto her palm. Rose rolled her eyes as she looked at Christian's messy writing.

"God your writing sucks" she muttered, shaking her head lightly. Christian ignored her, and continued to write down some more notes without even bothering to look up. After a few moments, he let go of Roses hand.

"There" he muttered, handing the pen back to Dimitri. Dimitri took it, letting it fall back into his pocket.

"I better go before Stan catches me, and feeds me to the sharks" Dimitri joked. Christian and Rose both rolled their eyes in response.

"I better get going to" Rose replied. She waved her hand in Christian's direction, and then gave a quick gesture towards Dimitri. Then without another word, Rose headed back to Christian's class.

"I really don't want to go back it there" Christian groaned. Dimitri chuckled lightly.

"Then don't" he replied. Christian's eyebrows shot up.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Dimitri?" he questioned. Dimitri laughed again, shaking his head lightly.

"You know you aren't that bad Ozera" Dimitri pointed out. Christian rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess you aren't too bad either Belikov" he muttered. Dimitri smirked, and headed of in the opposite direction.

"Good luck. Try not to get any permanent damage or Rose will slit your throat" he called to Christian.

"So supportive" Christian grumbled. Then he turned and walked back into the gym, a feeling of dread washing over him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Geeze, what did you do to your face?" Adrian demanded, as he walked through the cafeteria with Christian. The younger moroi glowered at him, the irritation on his face obvious.

"What do you think?" Christian grumbled. Adrian snickered.

"I swear I'll haunt your dreams forever if you give Rose any permanent damage" Adrian joked. Christian glowered at him, walking slightly faster as if to get away from him.

"And wow I did not know you sucked at fighting so much" Adrian continued. Christian clenched his fists into balls, biting his lip to stay clam. He doubted it would look very good if people thought Rose assaulted Lissa.

"How many bruises did you get anyway?" Adrian demanded, peering at the dark ink coloured splotches that marred the side of Christian's face, and continued down to his elbow and wrist.

"Can you shut-up Adrian?" Christian questioned. His voice sounded like he was almost pleading with Adrian.

"Wow Rose is going to be pissed" Adrian muttered, as if he hadn't even heard Christian.

"Shut-up Adrian" Christian repeated.

"Or maybe she already is pissed. I mean we saw her a few moments ago, right?" Adrian continued on. Adrian rubbed his temples, trying to block out Adrian's voice.

"Shut-up Adrian" he grumbled.

"I mean if it was _me _in Roses body, I wouldn't fight like a sissy" Adrian said in a haughty voice. That did it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Christian roared. A few people turned to stare at his outburst. Christian lowered his gaze to the ground, feeling his cheeks redden.

"Jesus Christ, you have anger management issues" Adrian muttered, shaking his head slightly. Christian rammed Adrian on his ankle, watching as the older moroi's face twisted in pain.

"Take that you idiot" Christian muttered, pushing past Adrian.

"Why did you have to come with me to the toilets again?" Adrian demanded, as he walked in the direction of them.

"Because you asked me to" Christian replied.

"Oh yeah, I did" Adrian admitted. Christian snickered, earning a glare from him.

"Whatever, strigoi boy" Adrian muttered. He reached the toilets, and moved forward to push open the door. Christian stopped him before he could.

"Wait" he said, sounding slightly nervous. Adrian turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Whats up?" he questioned. Christian shuffled his feet, looking uncomfortable.

"Erm…I was wondering if you could…um" Christian's cheeks heated up, and he looked like he didn't want to finish his sentence.

"What?" Adrian questioned. He couldn't help but feel the slightest bit amused.

"Um…well…could you…" Christian took a deep breath before continuing. "Couldyoupleaseshutyoureyeswhenusingthetoilet?Anddon''twantyoutoseeanything" Christian said, his words coming out in a rush. By the look on Adrian's face, it was obvious that he hadn't understood a word.

"What did you say?" he questioned. Christian sighed, before repeating himself.

"Could you please shut your eyes when using the toilet? And don't look down. I don't want you to see anything" Christian said. Adrian stared at him for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"Don't worry dude, I want look at your girlfriend's private parts" he said between laughs. Christian stood there, staring like at idiot. A few people turned to stare at them. It was obvious that they had heard what Adrian had said –and to them it looked like Lissa had said it. That was _not _something that they expected the Dragomir princess to say to her best friend and future guardian.

"Shut-up you loser" Christian muttered, sounding embarrassed. By the look on his face, it was crystal clear that he was.

"Sure, sure" Adrian replied, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Christian glared at him, and Adrian struggled not to burst out laughing again.

"Let's just go to the damn toilet" muttered Christian, picking up his pace. Adrian had to hurry to keep up with him, though it was obvious that Christian didn't want Adrian anywhere near him.

"Look I'm sorry" muttered Adrian. Christian ignored him, and yanked open the toilet door.

"Hurry up" he ordered, pushing Adrian into the toilet. Adrian rolled his eyes and walked inside.

"Dude I just cannot believe what you told me outside" Adrian snickered. Christian glowered at him.

"Speak of it again and I will burn you alive" he hissed.

"You can't, you're in Roses body" Adrian muttered. The two of them were so lost in their conversation, that they didn't notice that every person in the toilet was staring at them. And all those people happened to be male.

"ROSE, LISSA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" someone roared. Christian and Adrian jumped, and spun around in shock. Horror washed over them as they realised what they had done. They had mistakenly walked into the boys toilets. And they were in Rose and Lissa's bodies. Christian cursed himself silently, while Adrian swore under his breath. This was not good.

"Get out of here!" yelled another boy.

"There's no way we're letting you hang out in our space" someone else yelled.

"Stupid girls, think their so good" growled yet another boy. Suddenly Christian and Adrian were being ganged up on. While some boys yelled, others used physical abuse. They grabbed toilet paper rolls, chucking them at the two bewildered boys.

"RUN!" Adrian finally yelled. Without a second thought, the two of them ran right out of the boy's toilets, a crowd of irritated males following them out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her –Christian's short black hair. She missed her old hair like crazy, though she knew that it was the least of her worries right now.

"You seem upset about something Roza" Dimitri murmured from beside her. Rose looked over to see Adrian's face peering down at her. It seemed odd to see that serious, calm look Dimitri always had on Adrian's face.

"I'm fine–" Rose started to say, though was cut of by a scream. She spun around to see Christian and Adrian running towards them at top speed, a crowd of angry boys following them. And Rose could hardly believe the place that they had come from. The boy's toilets.

"What are those idiots doing?" Dimitri demanded in a low voice. Rose gulped and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't tear her eyes away from the two boys as they came charging towards their table. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring –to them it looked like Rose and Lissa were running away from a crow of furious males.

"Dammit!" Adrian yelled once he had reached the table.

"Why us?" Christian groaned. Rose gave him a cold look. First the training session. Now this. Christian was ruining her reputation!

"Stay out of our space!" growled a boy. The crowd had caught up with them, and were now staring furiously. Christian and Adrian looked at Rose and Dimitri sheepishly. Both of the dhampirs groaned.

"Don't worry, they will" Rose promised. One of the boys rolled their eyes.

"Keep your girlfriend under control Ozera" he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. The crowd began to get smaller and smaller as people began to leave. Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"God, you guys are going to pay for that" she hissed, when all the boys had left.

"I'm sure Lissa would like a bit of revenge as well" Dimitri added, keeping his eyes on Adrian as he said this. Both Christian and Adrian shared a look –they knew they were really in for it now.

**AN:**

**I know there hasn't been much of Lissa in the story yet, so I will have to put more of her in the next chapter!**

**I hope you've been enjoying the story, and I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe those two idiots" Rose ranted on, her face a pure mask of annoyance. Lissa leaned back against the wall, frowning as Rose continued on with explaining what had happened at lunch.

"What moron goes into the boys toilets anyway?!" Rose demanded, flinging her arms in the air.

"Boys, Rose" Lissa sighed. Rose blinked, and looked up at her friend. She felt a small flutter in her stomach when she saw Dimitri's face looking down at her, though she knew it was only Lissa.

"What?" she questioned. Lissa sighed.

"Boys would go into the boys toilets" she repeated.

"Yes I know that" muttered Rose. "But they should be acting like us, and not themselves. I mean, did I tell you what Christian did in my training class today?" Rose shook her head in annoyance. Lissa simply rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you told me about fifty times already" she muttered. "And really, it wasn't his fault" Lissa felt slightly annoyed that Rose would get so mad about an accident. Sure, she wasn't too happy about what the boys had done, but she wasn't going on and on about it.

"Yes it was!" snapped Rose. She closed her eyes, and tried to cool down. She knew that getting annoyed at Lissa wasn't going to solve anything.

"It _wasn't_ his fault. I'm pretty sure that you didn't to well in Christian's fire magic class, did you?" Lissa questioned. Rose turned her gaze to the floor, feeling slightly ashamed. She knew that Lissa was right –it wasn't exactly Christian's fault that he was a bad fighter.

"I'm just really pissed of right now. I mean that boy is ruining my reputation" Rose mumbled.

"He isn't doing it on purpose Rose" Lissa said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"You're too forgiving for your own good, Liss" she grumbled. Lissa turned away from her best friend, trying to hide the anger in her face. She was pretty sure that Rose would be able to feel it through the bond– if it was still there –though she really didn't care. She didn't like the fact that Rose was talking about her boyfriend like this.

"And aren't you mad about what Adrian did?" Rose demanded.

"Yes I'm mad, but I _know_ it was an accident, and I'm not going to take it out on him. Unlike _some _people" Lissa snapped. Rose cringed away, feeling slightly hurt. Lissa felt guilty about what she had said, but was in no mood for apologising. Turing around, she stomped of, not bothering to even look at her best friend. Rose simply stood there, watching as Lissa disappeared out of site.

"Great, now Liss is mad at me" she muttered. She felt sadness wash over her –being in Christian's body was hard enough, but now for the time-being she didn't even have her best friend to talk to.

Rose still felt furious about what Adrian and Christian had done. Lissa's little speech hadn't decreased her anger. She did feel a little guilty, because she knew that it wasn't completely their fault, though she wasn't going to let it slip past her just like that. Rose was going to make those two pay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lissa was in a pretty bad mood. Her confrontation with Rose had made her furious, and right now she couldn't even wipe the grimace of her face. A few people turned to stare at her, and Lissa could hear a few people whispering as she past.

"I wonder who pissed him of?"

"Damn, better stay away from Belikov till he cools down. Unless you want your ass kicked"

"Belikov is scarier than usual when he is pissed…"

Lissa sighed in irritation, trying to block out the voices. She was in no mood to hear all this, even though it wasn't directed at her. It was all about Dimitri, but that didn't make her any happier.

Lissa stormed into the gym, taking a seat down on one of the chairs. She hadn't really been paying attention to who was in the hallway, so she hadn't noticed Christian in amongst the crowd.

He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. His eyes were full of worry and concern, and Lissa could feel her anger melting away almost at once.

"Liss…" Christian murmured in a hesitant voice. Lissa smiled softly, and gestured for him to come forward. Christian hesitated for a moment, studying Lissa's face. He wanted to know what had made her so angry, though he could see that she was happy now. Well happier than before at least.

Christian headed over to her, feeling a calm feeling spread over him as he got closer. He felt happy to be with Lissa again, after a long day of being Rose. He had hardly been able to hang out with her, and had missed her a lot. Being with her now, was the best thing that had happened to him all day.

"I'm so glad to see you" Lissa whispered, taking his hand when he was right in front of her. Christian smiled, and cupped Lissa's chin in his hand. He felt odd doing it while Lissa was in Dimitri's body, though he kept reminding himself that this was _his_ Lissa. That was all the encouragement he needed.

"You know I'm always glad to see you" Christian sad in a seductive tone. Lissa giggled, running a hand through Christian's hair. It wasn't really his hair of course –it was Roses. It did feel a bit strange to Lissa, but she didn't think about it much.

"Mmmm" Lissa murmured, suddenly sounding distant. The fight with Rose ha re-entered her mind, despite the fact that she wanted to keep it out. She was starting to feel guilty for yelling at her best friend, even though she knew that it had been for all the right reasons.

"Whats wrong?" he questioned.

"How do you know something's wrong?" Lissa asked. She felt almost embarrassed telling him what had happened, even though she knew that he would be happy that she had fought for him.

"I know when my own girlfriend is upset, Liss" he replied. Lissa nodded her head, knowing this was true. Aside from Rose, Christian knew her better than anyone else in the world.

"I had a fight with Rose" Lissa admitted. Christian looked at her curiously.

"Really? Why?" he questioned. Lissa sighed, not removing her gaze from his even once, despite the fact that she felt slightly ashamed.

"I –she was upset…" mumbled Lissa. Christian sighed and moved closer to her.

"Why was she upset?" he questioned.

"Because…um it was because of what happened today. With you and Adrian" Lissa replied. Christian frowned for a moment, making Lissa feel nervous.

"What?" she questioned. Christian just shook his head, not answering her. Lissa felt a small feeling of panic run through her.

"Whats wrong?" she asked. Christian heard her tone, and sighed softly.

"You shouldn't have had a fight with Rose over me" Christian murmured after a few moments. Lissa's eyes widened –she sure hadn't been expecting that. Christian and Rose weren't exactly each others biggest fans

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean that you shouldn't have got angry at Rose because of me. It _was_ my fault about what happened today, after all" he replied.

"But you're my boyfriend!" Lissa exclaimed.

"And Rose is your _best_friend" Christian retorted. Lissa sighed, knowing that he was right. She shouldn't have picked sides. She should have stuck up for _both _of them.

"I know that. And I guess I was wrong" Lissa whispered. Christian sighed, and pulled her closer to him. Lissa smiled and wrapped her arms around Christian's neck, while he brought his face down to hers. Their lips met briefly, and Lissa felt herself deepen the kiss. The two of them closed their eyes, enjoying the moment.

Then the door slammed open. Lissa and Christian broke apart, their eyes wide with shock. For a moment they didn't realise what had happened, but then they heard a coughing sound from the doorway.

Sheer panic ran through Lissa and Christian's bodies, as they spun around to see who was in the room. Two new arrivals stood at the door, looking both annoyed and irritated. And it was obvious that they had seen everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Dimitri stared at Rose in disbelief. He couldn't believe what Rose had just asked him to do. He wasn't sure if he even had the guts to do it.

"Roza…" he muttered. Rose glanced at him, with a hopeful look on her face.

"Please Dimitri?" she begged. Her eyes widened slightly, and she forced a puppy dog look to appear on her face. Dimitri sighed and shook his head.

"Look Rose, I know you want to get Adrian and Christian back for what they did, but this is ridiculous" he muttered, making a quick gesture towards the two tutus that Rose was holding. Rose sighed, and thrust one into Dimitri's arms, which he quickly rejected. There was no way that he was going through with this.

"Come on! It's an awesome idea!" Rose cried.

"Please don't make me do this!" Dimitri groaned.

"All you have to do is dress up in a tutu and run around the whole school. No one will know that it's you. It'll look like Adrian" Rose told him. Dimitri shook his head desperately.

"No" he groaned.

"Why not?" Rose questioned. Dimitri didn't answer her, not taking his eyes of the two outfits. The plan was stupid and ridiculous. He knew that Rose wanted revenge for what Christian and Adrian had done, though Dimitri know why he had to be dragged into it.

"Look Rose…" Dimitri mumbled. He racked his brain for something to say, though Rose cut him of before he could speak again.

"You said in the cafeteria, that you would help" Rose whined. Dimitri raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Did I?" he questioned. Rose sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, so you didn't exactly say 'that.' Though you did say that Lissa might like a bit of revenge…" Rose replied.

"So go talk to Lissa. Why are you asking me?" Dimitri asked.

"Cause I love you" Rose whispered, fluttering her eye lashes flirtatiously. Unable to control himself, Dimitri burst out laughing.

"That doesn't work as well and it usually does" Dimitri wheezed between fits of laughter, referring to the fact that Rose was in Christian's body. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a spoil sport" Rose complained, her bottom lip pouting slightly.

"Where did you find two tutu's anyway?" Dimitri demanded. Rose smirked slightly, playing with the pink fabric on the tutu.

"Being in Christian's body has it's advantages" Rose replied, biting her lip to hide her laughter. Dimitri raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Um…" he muttered. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I went to Christian's little 'club house' and found these there" she told him. The confused look on Dimitri's face didn't fade.

"His club house?" he questioned.

"The church attic!" Rose sighed, starting to feel slightly irritated. She hadn't expected that convincing Dimitri to help her with her plan would be so hard.

"Oh" was all Dimitri said. He blinked once, a blank look spread across his face.

"Erm…you look surprised" Rose muttered. Dimitri simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did you find a tutu in the attic of a church anyway?" he demanded.

"_Two_ tutu's" Rose corrected. Dimitri gave her a small glare, and Rose flinched away slightly.

"You didn't answer my question" Dimitri muttered.

"Um I don't know...the priest is a prima ballerina?" Rose replied. The corners of Dimitri's mouth twitched as he tried to hide his laughter.

"I really don't think so Rose" he said in amusement.

"You could never know" Rose pointed out.

"Now you're putting bad images in my head!" Dimitri complained. Rose giggled.

"Comrade!" she gasped in a fake, disapproving tone. Dimitri winced.

"Not _that_ bad" he shot back. Rose laughed.

"I know, I know" she chuckled. Then gazing up at him she added, "So will you help me?"

"Rose…" Dimitri started, though the desperate look on Roses face cut him of.

"Pretty please?" she begged. Dimitri rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew that if he didn't help her, Rose would be really upset. And he hated seeing her upset.

"Alright…" he muttered in a hesitant voice. A large grin broke out on Roses face, making Dimitri smile slightly.

"You won't regret this!" Rose squealed, chucking the tutu over to Dimitri. Dimitri stared down at the pink colored fabric, and sighed softly.

"Oh I think I will" he murmured in a nervous voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian was strolling down the hallway, feeling surprisingly at ease despite the situation he was it. A lazy grin was spread across his face, and he tried to keep an eye out for Rose. He wanted to take advantage of the fact that he was in Lissa's body and she was in Christian's. It was one of the things he liked about having to pretend to be Lissa.

"Princess Vasilisa!" someone shouted all of a sudden. Adrian groaned, and spun around. A guardian was hurrying towards him, and Adrian wasn't sure if he knew the guardians name.

"Yes?" Adrian demanded when the guardian –a young man had come closer.

"I have news from Headmistress Kirova" the guardian told him. Adrian sighed and nodded his head. He knew that being in Lissa's body meant that he had to deal with all the 'Dragomir drama' as he now liked to call it, though he wasn't exactly happy about it. Practically everyone always wanted Lissa for some reason. Adrian was starting to pity his friend.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Headmistress Kirova would like to see you in her office now" the guardian replied. Adrian glared at the floor. No way was he going to see yet another damn teacher. He had been interrupted during class in the morning at least four times, and he didn't want to be dragged to speak to the principal right now. Adrian didn't really care if he was in Lissa's body or not. He was starting to get sick of acting like her.

"Tell Kirova I'm busy" he growled. The guardian seemed slightly taken aback by Adrian –Lissa's behavior. His shock soon turned to irritation.

"You need to see her now" the guardian insisted. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"It really cant be that important" he shot back.

"This is not a request, Princess" the guardian snapped. Adrian racked his brain for something smart to say. In the end he ended up saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Your fat" he told the guardian. The guardian's cheeks turned bright red, and he gave Adrian a piercing glare.

"Watch your mouth" he growled. Adrian chuckled in amusement. He hoped that Lissa wouldn't mind the fact that he was giving her some backbone. Adrian had a feeling that she would.

"I'll watch mine, if you watch yours" Adrian retorted.

"You don't usually act this way, Vasilisa" the guardian muttered. Adrian laughed slightly. So the guardian wasn't a complete idiot after all.

"Don't call me Vasilisa. My name is Lissa" he shot back, earning yet another death glare. The guardian opened his mouth to say something back, though stopped. His mouth dropped open so much that it could have hit the ground.

"What the hell?!" he demanded once he had recovered. Adrian frowned, and followed his gaze to where the guardian was staring. He too was shocked at what he saw.

"Oh my god" he groaned, slapping his forehead with his palm. Disbelief flowed through him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

**Sorry I didn't put in the people who caught Christian and Lissa in the last chapter**

**They will be in the next chapter I promise**

**Wonder if you worked out what Adrian saw?**

**Lol, anyway, thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them!**


	9. Chapter 9

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS _DOING?"_ Adrian roared, his face turning red with anger and embarrassment. The guardian in front of him, turned to stare at him in surprise, though Adrian ignored the look. He was too shocked by the scene going on in front of him.

Rose and Dimitri were running through the hallways, dressed in matching tutu's, while screaming at the top of their lungs. People were staring at them like they were crazy, and Adrian couldn't help but suspect they were. Only a crazy person would do something like _this._

"What are you guys doing?" he repeated once again. Rose turned her gaze onto him, and a sly smile slipped onto her face.

"Oh hello Lissa" she said, struggling to contain her laughter. Adrian counted to ten in his mind though the anger that he was feeling was making him shake slightly. He would never be able to show his face around the school again once he got his body back!

"Are you guys absolutely _crazy?_" he bellowed. Rose and Dimitri exchanged a look which made Adrian's anger rise. He had never thought that Rose of all people would make him so mad.

"Nope, we're just getting our revenge" Dimitri said in a smooth voice. Adrian turned his glare over to the guardian.

"What did I ever do to you anyway?" he demanded. Dimitri laughed out loud, causing a few more people to stare at them.

"A lot of things, though I wont bother mentioning them all. But right now I'm helping Rose get her revenge" he whispered. Adrian tightened his fists at his sides.

"Belikov, you are an ass" muttered Adrian, saying the first thing that came to his mind. Rose rolled her eyes at Adrian's bad comeback.

"You embarrassed me before when you and psychopathic-fire-boy ran into the boy's toilets. It was only fair that I get my revenge" Rose pointed out.

"I am really starting to hate you Rose" Adrian grumbled. Rose raised her eyebrows up.

"Aww you don't mean that Adrian, do you?" she teased. Adrian considered for a moment, and then a grin slid onto his face.

"Nah, actually I don't" he said in a cheerful voice, causing Dimitri to glare at him.

"I'm going to go find Christian and rub this in his face" Rose said suddenly, bursting into laughter at the thought of his expression when he saw them.

"Can't you just forget about your revenge?" Adrian begged. Rose shook her head manically.

"No way!" she practically shouted, before turning her gaze to Dimitri.

"So, where do you think the psychopathic-fire-boy would be?" she questioned. Dimitri's lips twitched at the sides at Roses nickname for Christian, though he managed to keep a straight face.

"Um, probably with Lissa" he replied. Rose nodded her head thoughtfully.

"And where would Lissa be?" she questioned. Dimitri sighed softly.

"Rose, why are you asking me, you're the one whose bonded to her" he pointed out.

"I'm asking you, cause for now Lissa _is_ you, though you do have a point. I just haven't tried the bond out since this happened" Rose said. Concentrating for a moment, a smile spread across her face.

"It works?" Dimitri questioned.

"It works" Rose confirmed. "Liss is in the gym. Christian's with her" Rose replied. She remembered the feelings that she had been getting through the bond from Lissa, and they hadn't been happy ones. They had been shocked and nervous feelings, and maybe even a little scared. Definitely embarrassed. Rose frowned, and Dimitri noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Erm, I dunno" Rose mumbled. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided that it was nothing.

"Have you guys forgotten about me?" Adrian suddenly asked, breaking through Roses thoughts. Rose turned to smirk at him.

"Of course not. No one could forget someone as repulsive as you" she said with a sweet smile. Adrian rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something back, though Dimitri cut him of.

"Let's just go to the gym" he snapped. Both Adrian and Rose nodded, and followed Dimitri towards the direction of the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Rose, Dimitri and Adrian even walked into the gym they knew that something was wrong. When they opened the door they were shocked to see a very embarrassed and nervous looking Christian and Lissa, standing at the end of the gym, and two very angry guardians.

Alberta was standing closest to the two, her hands firmly placed at her hips. Her eyes flashed with fury. The guardian next to her looked even more furious, though she wasn't a teacher at the school.

She was Janine Hathaway –Roses mother. Rose froze when she saw her, and then her gaze fell on Christian and Lissa. What the hell had they done?

"I come in here to speak to Guardian Belikov and thank him for training my daughter so well, and what do I see?!" Janine was saying, her eyes never leaving the pair even once. Alberta's eyes flicked to Rose, Dimitri and Adrian, though her eyes didn't soften.

"Ah good to see you lot here. I would like to ask you a question" Alberta said in a stiff voice. Rose exchanged a glance with Adrian, though nodded her head.

"Erm…okay" Rose mumbled. Her eyes flicked back to Lissa and Christian who both looked absolutely mortified.

"I'd prefer it if Vasilisa answered" Alberta said, keeping her gaze on Adrian. Adrian nodded his head with a stiff movement. Janine tore her eyes away from Lissa and Christian, and rested it on Lissa.

"Vasilisa, how long has this relationship been going on?" Alberta demanded. Adrian froze, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Erm what relationship?" he asked, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. Before Alberta could speak again, Janine cut in.

"You know! Don't lie to me, as if Rose wouldn't have told you! How long has this relationship been going on, between her and Belikov?!" Janine demanded, her eyes blazing with fury. Adrian cringed back, while Rose and Dimitri simply gaped forward.

"Mr. Ozera, Mr. Ivashkov, why are you two dressed in tutu's?" Alberta suddenly demanded. Rose looked down at what she was wearing, and her cheeks heated up.

"It was a dare!" Dimitri said quickly. Adrian nodded his head.

"Yeah, a dare. I um dared them to do it, and erm Rose dared Rose to kiss Dimitri" Adrian rushed. Alberta raised her eyebrows, and no one could mistake the amused look on her face.

"Rose dares herself to kiss Guardian Belikov?" she questioned. Janine's lips twitched at the sides, though the angry look on her face didn't fade.

"Uh I mean Christian dared Rose to kiss Dimitri…um I mean Guardian Belikov" Adrian said. He looked at the ground, praying that the two older guardians wouldn't see through his lie. To his surprise, Rose interrupted.

"Guys, I think we should tell them the truth" she said softly. Dimitri and Adrian turned to stare at her.

"The truth?" they questioned. Christian and Lissa both turned to gaze curiously at their friends. They hadn't heard what Rose had said, though they knew something was up.

"I think we should tell them the whole truth" Rose repeated in a louder voice. This time everyone understood what she meant.


	10. Chapter 10

"The truth?" Janine hissed, her eyes narrowing at Roses last statement. Rose fixed her gaze on her mothers face, and struggled to calm her racing heart.

"Yes. The truth" she said tyring to keep calm. Alberta raised her eyebrows.

"So this was a lie? Dimitri and Rose were really kissing?" she questioned. Adrian and Dimitri shook their heads wildly, though Rose ignored them.

"Yes. It was a lie" Rose replied. Janine's eyebrows shot up, and her expression darkened. She strode forward, putting her hands on her hips when she was standing right in front of Rose.

"Then Mr. Ozera, I suggest you tell me the truth" she growled. Rose sighed, suddenly feeling unsure. She didn't think that her mother and her teacher would believe her.

"I'm not Christian" she mumbled in a quiet voice. Janine muttered something under her breath, and Rose was almost certain that she had heard a few swear words,

"Then who are you?" she asked in a sarcastic voice, obviously not believing her daughter. Rose squared her shoulders, looking up at her mother fiercely. She wasn't going to give up so easily.

"I'm Rose" she replied in a steady voice. Janine opened her mouth to say something, though Alberta cut her of.

"You aren't Rose" she said. Rose rolled her eyes, knowing that she should have expected this. It wasn't like _she_ would have believed it, if she wasn't the one in someone else's body.

"Yes she is" Christian said from the other side of the room. He left Lissa's side, and walked forward.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Alberta demanded. Christian stood in front of his teacher, forcing an honest look to spread across his face.

"It's no joke. I'm Christian" Christian told her. Alberta exchanged a look with Janine.

"Honestly Rose…" Janine started. She glanced at her daughter for a moment, before shaking her head in annoyance. She was still furious about what Rose had done. Or rather what _Christian_ had done.

"I'm not Rose!" snapped Christian, obviously starting to loose his patience. "I'm Christian! And that's Lissa" he added, quickly gesturing towards where Lissa stood, looking petrified. Lissa nodded her head stiffly.

"Yeah, I'm Lissa" she murmured. Neither of the guardian's paid any attention to her.

"That is not Princess Vasilisa" growled Janine, looking like she wanted throttle Christian. Christian obviously noticed this, and took a hesitant step back.

"Look, I know you may not believe it, but it's true. That's why I it looked like Rose was kissing Dimitri. Cause I was kissing Liss. Makes sense right?" Christian said.

"No, it really doesn't" Janine snapped. Christian cringed back, and then turned his gaze towards Adrian and Dimitri.

"You two try!" he begged. Dimitri looked up at his two fellow guardians, and forced a calm look to spread across his face.

"Yes it is true. I am Dimitri" he said.

"Ugh!" Janine groaned, throwing her arms in the air.

"I've had enough of this!" Alberta piped in. She glared at everyone in the room. "You will all be sent to Kirova's office if you continue on with this ridiculous lies!" she added, harshly.

"But it's true!" Rose cried. Alberta turned to stare at her, and shook her head. Hearing her students distraught tone, made her feel slightly sympathetic.

"Look Christian; I want you and your friends to stop this behaviour right now. I'll try forgetting everything that's happened here if you do" Alberta said, softly. Then turning her gaze to Christian and Lissa she added. "Everything except you two."

The room grew instantly silent. Everyone stared at each other looking distraught. Alberta turned to walk out of the room, though Janine stopped her. Turning to Rose, she studied her daughter closely.

"It wasn't a lie, was it?" she questioned slowly. A glimmer of hope shone in Roses eyes as she shook her head softly.

"No. We really did swap bodies" she whispered. Janine sighed, and turned to Alberta.

"I believe them" she said in a hesitant voice. Alberta stared at Janine in disbelief.

"You have to be joking!" she practically yelled. Janine sighed and ran her hair through her short red curls.

"I believe them. You said Rose was acting odd in her training class earlier today. Well it kind of explains that, doesn't it?" Janine replied. She still sounded slightly uncertain, though Rose felt like a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

"I guess that's true…" Alberta muttered. She studied the group for a moment, letting her eyes scan each member.

"How did it happen?" she questioned.

"We don't know" Lissa practically whispered. She walked over to her friends, standing In between Christian and Rose.

"So is Adrian in Lissa's body?" Janine questioned. Everyone nodded their heads, and Janine sighed in frustration.

"This is crazy" she grumbled.

"You said you believed it" Dimitri pointed out.

"I do" Janine muttered. "But that doesn't mean it isn't crazy." The group was silent for a moment, before Adrian spoke up.

"You have to help us change back" he begged. His eyes were pleading as he stared at Janine and Alberta.

"Of course" Alberta replied. Adrian's face brightened, feeling glad that he had two experienced guardian's on their side.

"Do you have any idea how you ended up like this?" Janine questioned.

"We already told you that we have no idea" Lissa pointed out. She had a terrible, nervous feeling in her gut that she was trying to get rid of.

"How about you try retracing your steps?" Janine suggested. Rose frowned.

"Okay…" she muttered. She turned her gaze to her friends who all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Start from the day before you all changed" Alberta said. Rose frowned as she tried to remember exactly what had happened on that day. After a few moments she gasped in surprise.

She was now almost certain that she knew what had caused it. As far as she knew, nothing else had happened on the day, so that had to have been the cause. Rose turned to her friends, her face bright with excitement.

"Guys I think I know what caused this!" she exclaimed. Everyone turned to stare at her in shock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think this chapter was a bit to short, though I couldn't really think of what else to add here. I wanted to keep the part where Rose tells everyone what caused the change, for the next part.**

**Anyway, I hope your enjoying the story, and thankyou so much for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

"You guys all remember what happened on the day before this happened, right?" Rose questioned. After a few moments, everyone in the room nodded their heads. Rose thought about the day in her mind, trying not to leave out any of the details.

_Lissa and Rose were slouched against the wall in Roses room, both looking particularly board. Lissa yawned sleepily, and closed her eyes for a moment. Rose sighed, and played with the bracelet on her wrist._

_Rose looked down at the charms on the silver bracelet. She played with them pointlessly, shifting her position slightly to get more comfortable. Lissa had given her the bracelet on her birthday and she had added the charms herself._

"_Is there anything we can do?" Lissa questioned, trying her best not to sound like she was whining. Rose shook her head._

"_Don't think so" she muttered. Just then there was a bang on the door. Sighing in irritation, Rose pushed herself of the floor, and walked towards the door._

_Opening it, she found Adrian and Christian standing on the other side. Christian smirked when he spotted Rose._

"_I knew you and Liss would be here" he announced, sounding triumphant. Rose rolled her eyes at him._

"_It's my room. Obviously, I'd be here" she pointed out, gesturing for the two of them to come in. She was a bit surprised to see Adrian and Christian together, and as if he had read her thoughts, Christian turned to her._

"_Adrian wanted to find you for some reason I have no idea about and I wanted to find Lissa. We bumped into each other in the hallway, and sorta teamed up to find to two of you" he explained. Rose nodded her head, and walked back to where she had been sitting on the floor._

"_Hey Christian" Lissa called to him. an adoring look was spread across her face, and Rose had a feeling that Lissa was no longer bored._

"_So, anything interesting going on here?" Adrian questioned, oblivious to the boring atmosphere in the room. As if on cue, there was a loud knock on the door._

_Rose groaned in frustration, and scurried over to the door. Yanking it open, her expression brightened when she saw who was standing on the other side._

"_Dim –Guardian Belikov what are you doing here?" Rose questioned, ignoring Adrian's amused look. Dimitri gave her a warm smile and Rose wondered if anyone else had noticed the adoration in it._

"_I just came to tell you that training classes with me would be cut of for tomorrow" Dimitri replied. Rose felt both happy and disappointed. Happy because she could get a break from the constant bruises and injuries she received when training with Dimitri. Disappointed because she wouldn't be able to see him the next day._

"_Alright" Rose replied. She looked at him for a moment. "Would you like to come in?" Dimitri blinked, and gave her a disapproving look. Rose shook her head quickly._

"_Just trying to be polite" she rushed in quickly._

"_Well why else would you be inviting a teacher inside your room for?" Christian pointed out, oblivious to the fact that, that was not the reason at all._

"_Yeah" Adrian agreed, in a sarcastic voice. Rose shot him a glare, and stormed over._

"_Loser!" she growled, pinching his arm hard. _

"_Rose!" snapped Dimitri. Lissa and Christian stared at Rose in confusion, not sure why she was attacking Adrian._

"_Rose, let go of him" Dimitri repeated. He stood still with his hands on his hips. Rose gave Adrian a quick glare, and yanked her hand back. Big mistake._

_The bracelet on her hand had been caught onto a string on Adrian's shirt. When she had yanked it backwards, the bracelet had snapped, and the charms flew everywhere. Rose groaned, and slapped her forehead with her palm._

"_Dammit!" she groaned, trying to find the charms. They had gone everywhere, and Rose could only hope that she would be able to find them all later on._

"_It was your own fault" Adrian pointed out. Rose glared at him for a moment, and the smashed her foot into his knee._

"It was the bracelet" Rose whispered, blinking in shock even though she had already worked it out. Everyone simply stared at her like she was crazy.

Several moments passed and no one bothered to say anything. After the silence was over, Christian spoke up.

"You don't honestly believe, your stupid old bracelet did this to us, do you?" he questioned, shaking his head in disbelief. Rose shot a glare at him, which he returned. Lissa quickly took over before Christian could say anything else to Rose.

"Rose I don't think that a bracelet could have caused this" she pointed out, gesturing to the body she was in. Rose gave her a stubborn look, and shook her head firmly.

"It has to be! Nothing else happened on that day, and we were all in the room at the same time!" she exclaimed. Lissa still didn't look like she believed her best friend, though Alberta quickly spoke up.

"Where did you get the bracelet from Lissa?" she questioned in a calm but stern voice. Lissa sighed and shook her head; through the bond Rose could feel that Lissa thought this was pointless.

"I got it from the mall. The one just around here" she replied. She shook her head after a moment. "I don't think it was the cause of it though" she added quickly.

"You never know" Alberta pointed out. Lissa frowned and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't say anything, and the room was silent for a few moments.

"I think we should go to the shop where you got this, and speak to the owner" Janine, who had been silent throughout the whole time, finally said. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Dimitri stood up.

"I'll go and ask Headmistress Kirova for permission" he said. Alberta shook her head firmly.

"No you will not. You don't exactly look like a teacher right now. I will" she told him. Dimitri remembered whose body he was in, and nodded his head.

"Alright" he sighed. Alberta hurried out of the room, and after a few moments, Janine quickly followed her.

"I'll meet you outside" she called after them, as she disappeared down the hallway.

"We should get going" Adrian muttered, pulling himself of. He dusted of the jeans he was wearing, and turned to his friends.

"You guys coming?" he questioned.

"Duh" Rose replied, rolling her eyes. The group headed towards the door, and Rose felt relief in her chest. It was small, and Rose didn't want to get her hopes up too high, though if what she said was true, then maybe she would be back to normal in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose stared out of the window, as the van got closer and closer to the shops. They had taken a while to leave to academy, mainly because Rose and Dimitri had, had to go back and change. They had forgotten they were still dressed in the tutus, when they had gone outside with the group.

Things had gone back on track in no time, and now they were almost at their destination. Everyone in the truck was tense and nervous; scared that they wouldn't get the answers they wanted.

Rose shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, and Lissa gave her a supportive smile. Rose gulped, and smiled back. Some how she felt that this whole situation was her fault –if she hadn't broken that bracelet, then they would all still be themselves.

Lissa seemed to notice this, and gave Rose yet another smile.

'_It's not your fault Rose' _Lissa said through the bond, and Rose thought about this statement. She was sure that Dimitri probably felt the same way Lissa did, though she wasn't sure if Christian and Adrian blamed her or not.

'_You don't even know if it was the charm bracelet'_ Rose reminded herself. Of course she had a feeling that it was –and she hoped that it was.

"We're here!" Janine suddenly announced. Rose closed her eyes for a moment, and prayed that everything would go alright. She wanted to be back in her own body.

Rose got out of the van, followed by her friends, and then they all headed of in the direction of the shops.

"Which shop was it Lissa?" Janine questioned. Lissa thought for a moment, before answering.

"It was that small jewellery store, the one that we went too when we were shopping for the prom. I forgot the name of it" Lissa replied.

"I know where it is, I think" Alberta said, moving in the direction of it.

"Let's hurry up and get there then" Christian muttered. The group didn't talk much after that, until they had reached the shop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman sitting at the counter, greeted them as they walked into the store. She seemed young, with caramel coloured curls, and bright blue eyes. As soon as she saw the expression on their faces, her smile faded and was replaced with a concerned look.

"Is everything alright?" she questioned. Adrian stepped up to speak first.

"Um, my friend bought a bracelet from here, and it has been giving us some problems" Adrian said, trying hard to keep the desperation out of his voice. The lady frowned.

"Problems?" she questioned. Rose sighed and considered for a moment. How on earth was she going to explain things to this lady, without making her think that they had all lost their minds?

"Yes um…_problems" _she emphasized, shuffling her feet nervously. The lady sighed for a moment.

"Well, are you going to return whatever it is?" she questioned.

"No it's broken" Christian blurted out, before anyone could speak. Rose shot him a quick glare.

"Well if its broken, maybe that caused your problems" the lady pointed out, her voice slightly sarcastic. Christian heard the sarcasm, and was in no mood for jokes. Stepping forward, he gave the lady a dark look.

"Listen lady, I'm in no mood for your damn jokes, so keep your stupid sarcasm to yourself" he growled. The lady took a step back, and glowered at him.

"I didn't mean to offend anyone" she snapped. It was obvious that the group weren't welcome in the store anymore, though no one was ready to leave until they got answers.

"The bracelet has been giving us some problems" Rose repeated.

"You aren't returning it if it's broken!" the lady snapped. Rose sighed and ran her hands through her hair –then a thought struck her. What if it wasn't the bracelet? What if it was something else?

Rose remembered the shop that she had bought her charms from. It had been run by a moroi. What if it was the charms that had caused the change, and not the actual bracelet?

"So do you understand that you cannot get a refund on the item, because it is broken?" the lady questioned.

"We don't want a freaking refund!" snapped Christian.

"Then what _do_ you want?" the lady demanded.

"Never mind!" Rose growled, gesturing for everyone to follow her out of the store. Everyone in the group gave her odd looks, though followed her anyway.

"What is it?" Lissa questioned, once they were out of the store.

"I made a mistake. It wasn't the bracelet. At least I don't think so" Rose muttered.

"Oh, wonderful" Christian groaned.

"Then what is it?" Dimitri asked, ignoring Christian's complaints.

"I think it's the charms" Rose replied, keeping her gaze on all her friends as she said it.


	13. Chapter 13

Adrian cringed inwardly at the sound of a voice. It wasn't one that he recognized –and the person seemed to be talking to him. Unfortunately what the person was saying didn't sound very pleasant.

"Hey hot stuff, wait up!" called the voice. Adrian almost gagged in disgust, he was sick of being Lissa, and really didn't need anything else to increase the torture.

"What the hell do you want" he grumbled as he turned around. Adrian was surprised to see, not a boy but a girl standing behind him. He gaped at her in disbelief.

"Erm, were you the one talking to me?" he questioned. The girl hardly seemed embarrassed about what she had said, and nodded her head firmly.

"Yes. Who else would I be talking to?" she questioned.

"Um one of my friends here. Most likely one of the guys" Adrian muttered, gesturing to his friends. For a moment Adrian wondered if he had somehow made it back to his own body –his hopes were crashed when he looked down at himself though. It was obvious that nothing had changed.

"Nope you're the hottest of the lot!" the girl purred. Her eyes flicked to Christian for a moment.

"She looks pretty cool too" she added, gesturing to him quickly. Christian gave her a quick frown.

"What is your problem?" Rose demanded. The girl raised her eyebrow at Rose.

"What is _your_ problem? This your girlfriend?" she questioned, making a quick gesture towards Lissa. Rose huffed in irritation and shook her head fiercely.

"Of course not" she grumbled.

"TAYE!" shrieked a voice from across the area. Everyone turned their heads towards the other direction. A boy was running towards the group looking frustrated.

"Party pooper" the girl –Taye –pouted. Everyone looked uncomfortable, not tearing their gazes of Taye for even a moment.

"Um we gotta go" Rose mumbled. Lissa nodded her head in agreement, as she started to back away slowly. Tayes sharp glance stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh, go join the party pooper club will you. Let me have some fun!" Taye whined.

"Look I don't know what your problem is, but piss of!" Christian snapped. Tayes eyes flicked over to him.

"Your sexy too babe" she commented. Christian spluttered in disbelief, and looked like he was choking. Dimitri spoke up before things could go any further.

"Alright, that's it, we're leaving" he announced, giving Taye a sharp glance. The boy, who had come up to them before, let out a loud groan.

"Dammit Taye, must you always scare everyone away?!" he demanded, giving her a dark look. Taye shrugged, and make kissing noises as Dimitri, Rose, Christian, Lissa, Adrian, Alberta and Janine hurried off. They were glad to be away from that crazy girl and her friend.

"What the hell were their problems?" Rose demanded, once they were out of hearing range.

"I dunno. They were total idiots" Lissa mumbled. Her cheeks were a dark shade of red, looking odd on Dimitri's face.

"I agree" Christian said.

"I second that" Adrian added. Roe huffed in frustration.

"Look can we just get to the damn charm shop already? I want to get this over and done with" she interrupted. Her friends all shrugged and murmured in agreement. They all began to head of in the direction of the shops, trying to hide their anxiety. It was obvious that they were all worried that Rose was wrong –that the charms weren't the cause. If that was true, then they would be stuck in each others bodies for much longer…and that wouldn't be good.

On the way to the charm shop, Rose kept on stopping to gape at different types of jewelry and accessories in shop windows. It made Christian feel angry; Rose was making him look like an idiot!

"Stop it!" he snarled, his eyes flicking up to meet to shop keepers. The woman behind the counter was staring at Rose as if she had three heads. Christian could feel his cheeks heating up. He hoped that Rose wasn't doing this for payback.

"Why should I?" Rose retorted, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. Christian tried to hide his frown, not wanting to show any weakness towards Rose.

"Your making me look like I'm gay, that's why!" he growled. The smirk on Roses face grew, as an idea popped into her mind.

"I'll make you look even gayer" she mumbled, walking over to Dimitri. Rose didn't even think before she pressed her lips to his. She could feel Christian staring at her in shock and horror, though she ignored him. She always loved kissing Dimitri, and even the fact that he was in Adrian's body didn't stop her. And she could always use the excuse of this being a joke if her friends questioned her later.

Rose felt the flash of a camera and spun around. Her eyes narrowed in fake anger as she spotted someone holding a camera in his hands and looking amused. She tried to look irritated as she opened her mouth to speak.

"PISS OF YOU STUPID NERD!" she yelled. The man's eyes widened and he ran away. Rose burst out laughing, while Adrian and Christian both looked pale. Janine and Alberta both looked furious.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" Janine shrieked. Rose gulped, and gave her mother a nervous expression.

"It was just a joke" she muttered. Janine's icy look didn't soften, even a little bit. Alberta simply looked irritated.

"Hurry up, we don't have time for this" she grumbled. Christian and Adrian both looked relieved that Alberta had changed the topic. Lissa had looked uncomfortable the whole time since Rose had kissed Dimitri, and hurried after the two boys. Dimitri gave Rose a small glare though Rose could tell that he had enjoyed the kiss as much as she had.

The group soon reached the shop shortly after the incident had happened. Rose turned around in excitement. She could hardly wait to get back into her own body.

Then her expression changed to one of horror. Rose could hardly believe it –she didn't _want_ to believe it. But in front of her, Rose could see very clearly that the charm shop was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

"HOW CAN IT BE CLOSED?!" Christian shrieked at the top of his lungs. A few passers-by turned to stare at him.

"I don't know" Rose muttered, in a miserable voice. Her face was pale and looked nervous. She was shaking slightly.

"It can't be closed" Lissa whispered. She sounded scared, and sent a quick look in Roses direction. "What are we going to do?"

"To be honest, I really don't know" Rose replied. She walked over and took a seat down on a bench that was positioned close by. Her dark hair spilled down her shoulders as her head hunched forward, disguising the horrified look on her face.

"I never liked jewelry stores" Adrian muttered.

"I always liked them. Actually I used to work in one!" Dimitri announced. Everyone snapped their heads in his direction. Dimitri grinned at them, not looking particularly embarrassed about what he had just said.

"_When_ the hell did you work in a jewelers?!" Rose demanded. Dimitri shot her a quick grin.

"Earlier today, actually. I got bored just hanging around at the school and made a quick trip here. They needed a bit of help, so I decided to lend them a hand" Dimitri explained. Rose nodded her head, trying to hide her disbelief. She just couldn't imagine Dimitri working in a jewelers.

"So you actually worked in a jewelry store?" Christian questioned, as if to confirm what Dimitri had just said. He didn't seem to believe it. Actually, no one did.

"Yes, that's what I said. How do you think my hands got all sparkly" Dimitri said, sticking up his palms for everyone to see. They were covered in glitter, and seemed to shimmer in the light. "Well Adrian's hands anyway" he corrected himself quickly.

Adrian's jaw dropped open.

"What the hell did you do to my hands?!" he screeched. Dimitri shot him an unfazed look.

"I Cullen-fied them" he replied.

"You what?" Adrian demanded.

"_Cullen-fied_ them. Haven't you ever read twilight?" Dimitri questioned. Before Adrian could say anything else, Christian cut in.

"You actually read twilight?" he demanded. Dimitri nodded his head, and then turned around swiftly. He pulled his pants down slightly, much to Janine and Alberta's horror, and showed them the image on his underwear. It was of Robert Pattinson.

"That…is…sick" Adrian said, emphasizing each word. Dimitri shrugged his shoulders.

"Go Team Edward" was all he said.

"No way, Jacob rocks" Christian disagreed with him. Dimitri looked at Christian.

"You read twilight too?" Dimitri questioned. Much to Roses disgust, Christian too pulled down his pants. On his underwear was a picture of Taylor Lautner. Rose made gagging sounds.

"We can discuss Spotlight or whatever it's called later. For now, what are we going to do about this problem?" Janine demanded. Everyone quickly began remembering the situation they were in.

"Um…we could…" Rose started, but then stopped. Really, she had no idea what to do.

"You could try putting the charms back on the bracelet" said someone from behind them. Turning around, they were surprised to see Taye and her friend standing behind them.

"Oh great" Christian muttered, sarcastically. The boy shot him a glare.

"We're only trying to help" he snapped, sounding oddly feminine. Rose frowned slightly –what in the world was wrong with these two?

"You can't help us" Lissa said. Her voice wasn't unfriendly, though it didn't sound very welcoming either.

"Actually we can. See my friends, we once went through the same problem. Unfortunately we weren't as lucky as you" Taye said.

"We aren't your friends" Christian shot back, though his voice was slightly disbelieving. He eyed the two people curiously.

"What do you mean you weren't as lucky as us?" Rose questioned.

"I mean, we didn't get to switch back into our own bodies" Taye replied. Everyone's jaws dropped open. Their eyes bulged as big and round as dinner plates.

"_You_ switched bodies as well?" Lissa demanded. Taye and the boy simply nodded their heads.

"Yes. I said that my friends name was Taye. Well it isn't. _His_ name is Leon. _My_ name is Taye" the boy –Taye –said.

"So how can you help us?" Adrian asked. His voice was slightly challenging.

"What to you mean?" Leon snarled. Adrian flinched back.

"What I mean is that if you couldn't even change yourselves back, how can you change us?" he questioned.

"We know how. It was just too late for us" Taye whispered.

"Might be too late for you as well" Leon piped in. Taye shot her brother a quick glare.

"Shut-up, Leon" she growled. She turned his gaze back too Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Janine and Alberta.

"Have you guys been in each others bodies for more than a day?" she questioned. All of them shook their heads firmly. A relieved look spread across Leon's face.

"Is that good or bad?" Adrian questioned. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Idiot" he muttered. Christian snickered.

"So what do we do?" Christian questioned.

"Figure it out yourself" Leon retorted. Christian shot him a quick glare.

"Oh for gods sake! You just have to put the charms back in the exact order they were in before they broke" Taye interrupted Leon and Christian's argument. Everyone looked taken aback.

"That's it?" Rose questioned. She had been expecting something more complicated.

"It's harder than it sounds" Leon warned. Taye shot him another, irritated look.

"Yes, that is it" she replied.

"So you two were in each others bodies for more than a day?" Lissa questioned. Taye and Leon both nodded their heads.

"Do you know why the shot keeper closed the shop down?" Rose asked. Once again they nodded their heads.

"She was my mother's friend" Leon said. "After what happened to us she closed the store down." Rose shot him a sympathetic look. Leon rolled his eyes.

"You guys better get going if you want to get back into your bodies soon" Taye said. She gave them nervous smiles. It was obvious that she didn't want them to suffer the same fate that she and her friend had.

"Alright. Bye" Rose said.

"And thank you" Lissa added. Neither Taye nor Leon replied, and when Lissa looked back over her shoulder she saw that the two of them were walking off.

"Let's go" Dimitri exclaimed. He sounded excited about the fact that they now knew how to fix the problem. Everyone looked just excited as he sounded.


	15. Chapter 15

It hadn't taken them that long to get back to the Academy. Rose was itching to get inside and get back into her own body. She could feel excitement coursing through her –she wouldn't have to be in Christian's body for much longer.

Dimitri was excited but nervous at the same time. No one noticed the Edward Cullen key chain he was playing with his hands, except for Christian, who rolled his eyes and mouthed "Team Jacob" in a low voice.

Lissa clutched onto Christian's hand, playing with his fingers. She was terribly anxious, and was desperate to get back home. Adrian on the other hand, seemed completely at ease, talking loudly and laughing as if everything was fine.

Of course it wasn't fine.

Not yet.

When the van pulled up through the gates of the academy, Rose was actually bouncing on her seat. Dimitri raised his eyebrows slightly at her, though she simply shrugged and continued to bounce against the thick leather.

As they climbed down from the van, Lissa began to babble on at full speed.

"Omigosh, I can't believe we are finally going to get our bodies back. I can't believe it's only been a day…it feels like it's been years. Okay so maybe not years, but maybe months…or weeks. No definitely months. Can you believe it? A month is so so so so so so long! Twenty eight days, right? Except for February, that is. February is a weird month, don't you think?" Lissa began to giggle, as she clutched onto Christian's hand. Christian exchanged a quick look with Rose.

"Calm down Liss" Rose laughed. Lissa shot her a quick, excited grin, and then hurried into the academy, towing Christian behind her.

The others followed close behind, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Whose room should we go to?" Christian questioned.

"Your room" Rose replied. "I'll go grab the charms from mine, and meet you there" she hurried of in the distance, not stopping until she had reached her dorm.

Rose yanked open the door and sprinted inside. It was a mess with her clothes and belongings scattered everywhere. Rose groaned. This would take longer than she thought.

Rose lifted up chairs, and searched under the bed. The charms were no where in site. Rose bit back a groan. After all that had happened, were they still doomed to be stuck in each others bodies, simply because she couldn't find a few charms?

"No way" Rose muttered. She would _not_ accept that. They would be back in their own bodies, and that would happen _today._

Rose spotted something glinting on the floor, and a smile lit up her face. She pounced at the floor, grabbing the item. She opened up her clenched fist and looked at her palm, to see what the item was.

It was one of the charms.

"Yes!" Rose cheered, pumping her fists in the air. After about fifteen minutes, she had all of the charms clutched in her hands.

Rose took of down the corridor, grinning like a maniac. A few people threw her confused glances, though Rose hardly noticed.

All that mattered right now, was reaching Christian's dorm, and getting back into her own body.

The rest, she could worry about later.

When Rose reached Christian's room, she yanked open the door without even bothering to knock. She was surprised to see everyone situated around the television, staring at the screen as if it held the answer to life.

"What's up?" she questioned. No one answered her, and Rose felt vaguely irritated.

"What's up?" she repeated. Once again, she was met with silence. Rose frowned, and walked over to see what they were staring at. To her surprise Christian and Adrian were on the screen. Or rather her and Dimitri.

Roses jaw dropped open when she saw what they were doing. The events of the evening came rushing back. Rose couldn't believe it. She had only done it to piss Christian of. Never, would she have thought, that it would go this far.

A picture of her kissing Dimitri was on the screen. Christian turned around and shot Rose a piercing glare. Rose felt herself burning under it.

"Look, I didn't know–"she started to say, but then stopped. What would she say? That she didn't know it would go this far? That she hadn't _wanted_ it to go this far?

That would be pretty much lying. Though Rose was feeling pretty guilty, she wasn't sure if she regretted what she had done, or not. This certainly had been enough revenge for the things he'd done.

Rose shrugged her shoulders, and looked away. Her mental debate wasn't actually doing anything, so she didn't see the point in trying.

"Let's just do this, already" she muttered, opening up her clenched fists to show everyone the charms. Everyone's faces instantly lit up, and they looked excited. Rose smiled and then realized something was missing.

"Do you think that we need the actual bracelet, or could we just use anything?" Rose questioned. For a moment nobody answered, and then Dimitri spoke up.

"I don't think the bracelet really matters" he said.

"Is there a bracelet somewhere in here?" Adrian asked. Christian shot him an incredulous look.

"Ivashkov, we are in my room right now. _My room._ If you think that I would own a bracelet, then you are a bigger idiot then I thought" he said. Lissa rolled her eyes at the boys' bickering. Rose sighed.

"Lissa, to make things easier, could I just use your bracelet?" she questioned. Lissa nodded, and unclasped the bracelet she was wearing. It fell from her wrist, into her palm, and she passed it to Rose.

"Here you go" she said in a cheerful voice. Dimitri raised his eyebrows.

"You were wearing that on my wrist?" he demanded. Lissa shrugged her shoulders, the cheerful expression never fading even once.

Rose took the bracelet, and then hesitated.

"I don't think I remember the order, in which the charms were" she mumbled.

"_Try_" Adrian snapped. Rose stared at him for a moment, and then he muttered a quick "sorry."

"That's better" she said in a smug voice. Then she began to thread the charms onto the bracelet. Her hands shook slightly, and she didn't look very sure about what she was doing.

After Rose had all the charms in place, she looked around the room nervously. Nothing had happened. Rose sighed, trying to figure out what she had done wrong.

"Must have mucked up" she mumbled. Then she realized that her voice no longer sounded like Christian's. It was different…but not her own, that was for sure.

It took her a few moments to realize that she was in Adrian's body. And then her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Get me out of here! This is worse then before!" she shrieked. No one in the room said anything. Rose bit her lip, and searched around, before her eyes landed on Christian's body. The bracelet was clutched in one hand.

"Whoever you are, give me the bracelet!" she yelled.

"It's Lissa" Lissa called out to her, before chucking the bracelet in Roses direction. Rose grabbed it, and began to much around with the charms again.

"There" she mumbled. After a few moments, she peered down at herself.

She was back in her own body.

Rose felt like jumping up into the air, and whooping for joy. The victory was short lived though, as she realized that something was _seriously_ wrong.

"What in the world happened to you two?" she demanded, her voice shaking slightly from the shock. She could not believe what she was seeing.

Adrian and Christian had somehow been morphed together. One half of the body belonged to Christian while the other half belonged to Adrian. The room was completely silent, before a voice thundered of the walls.

"We're Chrisdrian!" the voice yelled. There was only one word that could possibly describe it. That word was retarded. The voice was a mixture of Adrian and Christian's voice, and sounded like something out of a horror movie.

Rose bit back a scream.

"Erm…how did that happen?" Lissa stammered. Rose didn't answer her –she didn't really have the energy to do it. She had already started to pull charms of the bracelet, desperate to set things right again. Her hands trembled as she moved, desperately trying not to even glance at 'Chrisdrian.'

A loud bang on the door, almost made Rose drop the bracelet and all the charms. She shot a panicked glance at Dimitri, and shook her head for him not to open the door.

"Mr. Ozera, it is Headmistress Kirova. I have something I want to discuss with you" Headmistress Kirova's voice echoed of the walls. Rose tensed in fear. This was much worse than she thought.

"The matter involves Mr. Ivashkov too, I might add" Kirova's voice was icy-cold. Rose knew instantly what she was talking about –she had a feeling everyone did.

"She watched the television. Wonderful. Just our luck" Adrian muttered.

"MR. OZERA!" Kirova yelled.

"Hurry up!" Christian hissed. Kirova seemed to have heard him, and began to bang on the door.

Rose fumbled desperately with the charms. She managed to get them all on the bracelet, and her hands trembled slightly.

For what seemed like ages, nothing happened. The room was silent other then the banging on coming from the other side of the door. Rose felt her heart thud in her chest.

Why wasn't anything happening?

Then all of a sudden the room seemed to spin. Rose gasped, and clutched onto the wall to keep herself from falling. Panic welled deep inside her, and she glanced at all her friends.

Rose didn't know if she had imagined it, but they seemed almost transperant. She felt utter fear fill her entire body. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came up.

Darkness engulfed her, and all of a sudden time seemed to stop. Rose listened for a sound –anything to indicate that she was still in the room, or still _alive_ for that matter.

And then her eyes opened, and Rose gasped.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose gasped as she sat up in bed. She blinked for a few moments, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light.

Rose shifted her weight against the bed. Pursing her lips, she sighed softly. Had she just imagined the whole thing? Had it just been a dream? Had she really been in Christian's body for almost a whole day, or had the whole thing been fake?

No, she decided. It had to be real. It didn't feel like a dream.

Rose turned to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was early morning, and then Rose realized that it had been the exact time she had woken up when she had switched bodies with Christian.

Somehow, she had been sent back to the beginning of the day, before any of the crazy changes had happened.

Rose felt relieved, knowing that this meant no one would know about the stupid things Christian had done while in her body. Rose smirked slightly, and ran a hand through her hair. It was long and silky, just as it had always been.

Rose sighed in delight, and settled back against the pillow.

* * *

Lissa's eyes fluttered open, and her lips parted slightly in disbelief. Somehow she had made it to Christian's bedroom, and was lying in bed, her boyfriend right next to her.

Lissa brushed her fingers against his cheek, watching as his eyes opened.

"Lissa?" he mumbled, groggily. Lissa nodded her head, gaping at him in shock.

"Your not still Adrian are you?" he demanded, his voice more clearer now. Lissa shook her head, unable to find her voice. Lissa didn't need to check, or need Christian to tell her. She was fairly certain that she was back in her own body.

And Christian was back in his own.

"Do you think it worked out fine for everyone else?" Lissa questioned, twirling a strand of pale blonde hair around her finger. Her jade green eyes held curiosity and hope in them. Christian gave her a wide, reassuring smile as he gazed into them.

"I'm sure they made it back" he replied. His arms snaked around Lissa's waist, and she snuggled her face into his chest.

"I hope so" she mumbled, letting her eyes close as she held onto him.

* * *

Adrian leaned against his sofa, drinking out of his vodka bottle. A smirk was plastered across his face, as he gulped down the liquid that he loved so much.

Adrian had already woken up in bed, realized that he was back in his own body, and had decided to celebrate.

Of course that only called for one thing: vodka.

Adrian sighed in pleasure as he slurped noisily. If anyone else was in the room, they probably would have told him to shut up.

For the moment, Adrian had absolutely no worries. He was too happy about being back in his own body, to think about anything else. He didn't even stop to think if Rose had gotten back into her own body.

Adrian kicked his legs up lazily, and stared out the window. Things actually seemed to be looking bright for once.

* * *

Rose hurried down the corridor, desperate to see Dimitri. She was excited to be back in her own body, though she really wanted to see her boyfriend again.

Rose longed to kiss Dimitri, to feel his lips on hers. After an entire day in Christian's body, she hadn't really been able to kiss Dimitri.

Well not without knowing he was in Adrian's body, anyway. That statement had ruined most of the pleasure from the kiss.

Rose reached Dimitri's room, and banged loudly on the door. She knew that she was probably causing a commotion with how loud she was being, though she really didn't care.

The door opened, and Rose saw Dimitri standing on the other side. Excitement ran through her.

Without even thinking, Rose threw herself at Dimitri, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dimitri made a small choking noise as Rose pressed her lips against his.

Rose clung onto him, raking her fingers through her hair. After a few moments she pulled back, frowning slightly.

It had been obvious that Dimitri had not been kissing back during that time. His lips had been still against hers, as if frozen and unable to move.

Rose's heart almost broke when she saw the furious look on Dimitri's face. Panic ran through her. Didn't he want her anymore?

"MISS HATHAWAY! You are out of line!" Dimitri yelled. Rose blinked; since when did Dimitri call her Miss Hathaway?

"Dimitri, what's wrong?" she finally managed to say, once she had found her voice. Dimitri looked confused.

"Dimitri? I'm Headmistress Kirova!" he yelled. Rose stared at him in shock.

"No!" she gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth. She could hardly believe it. _She had just kissed Headmistress Kirova._

Then Rose realized that she had another major problem. Dimitri was in Kirova's body, meaning that she'd probably have to risk everything and redo the whole procedure.

"Not again" she groaned, smacking her palm against her forehead.

* * *

**And there you have it. Body Warped is now officially over.**

**I know it was a bit of an odd ending, though I wanted to end it like this. Let your minds wonder on the possibilities of things that can happen after this; will Dimitri ever get back into his own body, will the procedure go well the second time?**

**Anyway, I would like to thank Kittyfang, and VampFangsGirl for helping me with the ending of this story!**


End file.
